1. Field of Invention
Embodiments described herein of the present invention relates generally to interfaces for home audio/video (AV) systems, and more specifically to an interface apparatus that facilitates a user's interaction with a home AV system and a method of using the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Conventional home audio/video (AV) systems output media files (e.g., songs) to output units that include speakers. Typically, these home AV systems display the title of media files when they are output to the output units. Often, the title is displayed in a textual or thumbnail format that is either not aesthetically pleasing or is difficult to view unless the user is close to the main unit of the home AV system. Moreover, existing home AV systems do not allow users to select their favorite media files in an easy one-step action.